In these days, in response to the diversification of advertisement styles, for example, an electronic advertisement for showing an advertisement on a large-screen display at a site where many people are gathered such as a station yard comes into widespread use. The electronic advertisement generally switches the advertisement to be delivered. For example, by installing a camera to an electronic advertisement delivery apparatus and detecting a person passing in front of the electronic advertisement delivery apparatus, the advertisement to be delivered is switched every time a person passes in front of the electronic advertisement delivery apparatus. For the switching of the advertisement to be delivered, there is a display system of detecting the facial image of the person from the image shot by the camera directed to the location of a person watching the screen of the electronic advertisement delivery apparatus, estimating the gender, age, and the like of the person, and displaying an image matching the estimated gender, age, and the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).